The present invention relates to video games, and more particularly to distributed video game data modification.
Video games are enjoyed by many, often allowing video game players to virtually participate in otherwise unavailable activities, whether due to requirements of skill, experience, or equipment availability, or simply due to inherent dangers of the activities.
In many games a video game player may control a video game character, who may have various skills and powers, and who may be equipped with various items, whether for use in the video game or merely for purposes of visual appearance in a virtual world of the game. Some games may allow for personalization of equipping of video game characters. The personalization may relate to clothing worn by a video game character, whether for function or fashion, and what may be broadly termed accessories. The accessories may be items tradable by a video game character for value within a game, or tools or other useable equipment carried by the video game character for the video game character's use. The personalization may also, in some embodiments, relate to the video game character's skills or capabilities.
Unfortunately, while many video game players may find great enjoyment in equipping or otherwise personalizing their video game characters, the process of doing so may be laborious, and detract from the joys of video game play, particularly when the video game player is situated at a game console and ready to play.